The feast of the fevered
by Zer0DaysLeft
Summary: A fever is spreading across china, people die, and they get back up, bringing a craving for flesh and blood. Mordecai, Dionus, and Stella fight to escape the epidemic, but can they even make it out of the valley
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello people of fanfictionland. This is my second fanfic and second KFP fanfic, if you couldn't tell from the title, or the discription, this is a zombie story. This idea first came to me when I was playing my favorite video game EVER, State of decay. So, welcome to Hell on Earth. This will feature my OC's Mordecai, Dionus, Stella, ect. I know I know, why not finish one candy bar before starting another one, but whataya gonna do? Enjoy.**

Shen landed with a thud on near the side of the boat. "Damn you panda!" Shen said struggling to smuggle a small bottle out of his robe. Po approached the bird ready to arrest him, he was out of knife feathers, and he was injured. Shen opened the bottle behind his back and dropped it off the side of the ship. Shen jumped up and rushed at Po, and a small mindless millepede looking insect climbed out of the bottle and swam its way to the dock.

_1 day later_

In Gongnem, female jaguar was rushing with an uncouncious cub in her arms toward the medical center set up for casulties of Shen's attack. She rushed over roads paved with bricks the the houses where the medics were at work. The feline rushed through the entrance and pulled a doctor aside, he was a tall brown bear with soft blue eyes, he sked what had happened. "Please help, he-he fell at the dock when we were paying our respects to my husband, but he said something bit him then he just passed out! We fished him out of the water, and we rushed him here, Please do something." The jaguar begged, "I don't know what i'd do if I lost both of them." The medic took the child from the jaguars arms and set him down on a cot. The room was full of injured people that had burns and broken limbs. A female goose sat the jaguar down and tried to calm her. A paw rested on her shoulder. She looked up to see the friendly eyes of the bear, but with a look of sorrow on his face. "His hearts stopped, he's gone." The world seemed to stop around the feline, a tear fromed in her eye, but as she looked to the cot where her son was set down to see him sitting upright. She rushed to him and locked him in an embrace. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" the jaguar yelled through tears of joy. Her expression changed and she shrieked as her son sank his teeth into her shoulder.

**Ok rather short chapter, but the next WILL BE LONGER, but leave a review and tell me whatcha think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Authors note: I'm so glad to finally get this chapter in, it's been far too long. Enjoy.**

A rather overly-excited snow leapord, mordecai, ran over Stella, a white tiger who was desperatly trying to fish something out from under a Mahogany china cabinent, and fell face first into the wooden bamboo floor. He lifted his head up, his nose bloodied, "I taste purple." Mordecai rubbed his head. Stella angrily snapped at Mordecai "What the hell is wrong with you!?" "Well, lots of things, but thats not the point!" He yanked Stella out from under the cabinent and began pulling her along out the door.

The air slightly streaked through their fur, as it felt that it was about to rain again. "Where are we going?" Stella groaned at the snow leapoard. "Keep it down, and not much further." Mordecai kept leading her through the woods until theys reached an opening in the foliage that led into a meadow. _Is he making a move? _She thought to herself, until she saw Dionus, a grey wolf with a scar across his face that had rendered him blind in one eye sitting in the meadow, with another female wolf. She had slightly cross look, probably from one of Dionus's stories that confused Mordecai too. Stella hit Mordecai upside the head. "What was that for?" He rubbed his head. "We shouldn't spy on him." Stella turned away with a growl. "What's making you so violent today? You're never violent." Mordecai glanced at Stella in worry. "I'm just, on edge." She said as a scream cut through the air. Mordecai looked at Stella and she looked towards the direction the sound came from in response.

**3 Hours ago...**

The jaguar cub came across a traveling goat merchant, the blood on his mouth had been washed of by rain awhile ago, and he hungered more than ever. The goat looked at him as she walked. And he gave her a toothy smile.

**Present...**

A female pig sat bloody in the cobbled street in front of Po's father, Mr. Ping, noodle shop. She clutched her side as blood gushed from the wound and a rabbit lied dead with pieces of flesh rended in it's teeth from the latter, and it's eyes a milky white. It twitched a bit, but it was dead. A blow from sword that was lodged in it's neck by a local blacksmith, a rather masculine rhino, has assured that, the same blacksmith was helping the unfortunate pig keep her organs off the street. She began to cough up blood and her breaths slowed. Then she fell limp. The blacksmith backed away and held a moment of silence for the two, until she began to lift herself up. He rushed back to her side and baraged her with questions along with the crowd that had gathered around. She looked up to the good samaritan with her newfound milky white eyes... and she jumped.

**Ten minutes after...**

The duo Stella, and Mordecai were dodging civilians running in the opposite direction. They came to the end of the confused and terrorized mass to find a grotesque site. A group of civilians, ripping flesh from dead, unrecognizable other civilians. One rabbit gazed up at the two and screeched. The group of cannibals stood up, and set thier sights on a stunned Mordecai, and a vomiting Stella.

They rushed to thier potential meal.

**Authors note: It's been far too long since i've posted, Fat too long! But maybe, just maybe i'll be able to get another post in soon. Zer0 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, I will be posting more chapters for Attempt at redemption soon, but I'm really at a loss on a certain subject there. So patience dear readers!**

Stella had adrenaline rushing through her veins now as she grabbed Mordecai's shoulder and pulled him back into reality as they broke out into a sprint towards the others who were fleeing the monsters.

They were dashing at the terrorized pair as if a starving savage toward the last bit of prey in the world. Nothing was left of thier consious, thier mind, or thier sympathy. They were lost from all that made them capable of love, hate, discovery, and all the gifts given with sentience. All that was left was the want, the yearn, to eat. They were gone.

Mordecai wasn't sure if he was running, as he sprinted down the street all he could think about was what the hell he'd just seen. Those were people, eating other people. Those were civilized neighbors that just yesterday he'd greeted. He tripped as on of the hungry husks of what once was a being came upon him and was about to take a nice chunk out of his face was impaled, by a horrified lookind Dionus. The she-wolf from before was accomponying him with a bo-staff knocking down the monstrous beasts. Dionus helped Mordecai up, where he promptly ran into what was formerly the blacksmith hut and ran out whit a bow and approximetly twelve arrows. He took aim and lodged a tip through one of the three remaining beasts' head. A beastly goat that was all that remained from the group. It rushed Dionuses' friend and he chomped down onto her arm before she had a chance to react. Dionus rended it from her arm and promptly smashed it's head in with the hilt of his sword. Footsteps were heard from behind them as Viper, Crane, Mantis, Tigress, Monkey, and a physically drained Po ran to the gruesome scene. Po looked up as he slightly rested from sprinting there and swiftly placed his previous lunch on the pavement.

"You're a bit late." Dionus sat down.

**A/N Just a quick chapter I wanted to post so you could get some epic fighting in your head.**


End file.
